dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors
Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (ドラゴンボールZ 舞空闘劇, Doragon Bōru Zetto Bukū Tōgeki) is a fighting video game based on the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z. It was developed by Banpresto and released for the Game Boy Advance on June 22, 2004. Its Story Mode covers all of Dragon Ball Z from the start of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Kid Buu Saga. The game was followed by a 2005 sequel for the Nintendo DS. Gameplay The game pits two characters of the Dragon Ball Z franchise against each other in large environments, where they mostly fight in the air. The player can use strong and weak variations of close combat attacks, and charge their ki to fire strong and weak Ki Blasts. Each character also has three unique "Certain Kill" abilities that deal heavy damage to the opponent. The Certain Kill ability varies depending on where the player is located (above, below or horizontal to the opponent). Each character has three "levels", which makes them stronger and occasionally changes their sprites and abilities. This is used in story mode to simulate the characters being stronger or weaker than their opponents. Some characters have special abilities which can be activated by charging ki to 100% and then press both L and R button at the same time. These special abilities represent power ups (like LV1 Goku's Kaio-ken). The player can also fight as a team, during which two or three characters are stacked up with their own health bars and can be changed between by pressing the L button. Controls *A button = HEAVY ATTACK *B button = LIGHT ATTACK *L button = SWAP CHARACTER *R button = GATHER KI *START = PAUSE Game Modes Story Mode Story Mode lets the player select a character and go through a unique story, each with eight battles. Each character has a "What If..." scenario which differs from the original Dragon Ball Z story, but there are also three scenarios that follow the Namek, Android and Buu Sagas. Certain "What If..." scenarios also have a "Special Edition" ninth battle (such as Piccolo being revived and sparring with Gohan) which can only be unlocked by playing through all the battles leading up to the special edition one, without using any continues. Z Battle Mode Z Battle Mode lets the player fight against 8 opponents either alone or with a team. The mode ranks the player after completion and grants points. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode pits the player against teams of certain characters one at a time. As the player defeats each team, new teams are unlocked, and the harder the team, the more points the player gets. You can't go over the Level 4 limit with your characters. Training Mode Training mode allows the player to fight his or her opponent like a punching bag, choosing which opponent, their level and the location. Free Battle Mode In Free Battle Mode the player can create their own fight, and there are no limits to the player's levels. Remote VS. Mode Remote VS. Mode lets the player link up with another Game Boy Advance and battle a friend. Option Mode The Option Mode lets the player change the game's difficulty, unlock new characters, or view rankings of various scores they have gotten in different modes in the game. Unlocking characters and story modes costs points, which are obtained by winning battles, completing story modes, etc. It also includes a 'museum' where the player can view the game's illustrations as displayed after completing the respective stories in story mode and listen to the characters' quotes which are otherwise heard during battle. Note that this is only available after acquiring the required amount of points. Characters Playable characters There are 13 playable characters, each with 3 levels. They are each listed with their name and appearance according to level Name (Lv1, Lv2, Lv3): *Goku (Normal (with Kaio-ken special ability), Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Teen (Super Saiyan), Teen (Super Saiyan 2), Ultimate Gohan) *Piccolo (Normal for LV1, fuse with Kami for LV2, fuse with Demon King Piccolo for LV3) *Krillin (Normal for all three, but one Certain Kill ability changes from summoning Gohan at LV1, to Tien Shinhan at LV2, to using the Spirit Bomb at LV3, also at LV3 Krillin can use the Kaio-ken special ability) *Vegeta (Normal for LV1, Super Saiyan for LV2, Majin Vegeta for LV3 (Automatically a Super Saiyan 2 at LV3)) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan for all three levels) *Captain Ginyu (Normal for all three, but can summon Jeice for a Certain Kill at 2, and Recoome and Guldo at level 3) *Frieza (Final form for LV1, Mecha form for Lv2 and then full power Final Form for LV3) *Android 18 (Normal for all three, but can summon Android 17 for a Certain Kill at 2 and Android 16 at level 3) *Dr. Gero (Normal for all three) *Cell (Perfect for all 3) *Majin Buu (Fat Buu for LV1 and LV2, Super Buu for Lv3) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3 for all 3, with greater time limits between each) Other characters *Tien Shinhan *Guldo *Recoome *Jeice *Android 17 *Android 16 *Mr. Satan *Goten *Trunks *Marron *Shenron *Porunga Trivia *At LV3, Krillin can use two of King Kai's techniques in story mode: the Kaio-ken (as a Special Ability) and the Spirit Bomb. These techniques are taught to Krillin by Goku (who had died of heart virus and returned to Earth for one day to teach Krillin the Spirit Bomb & Kaio-Ken which would give Krillin a chance to defeat Cell) in Krillin What-If story. Krillin defeats Cell using the Spirit Bomb and later fights Majin Buu who he defeats with a Kamehameha (with assistance from Goku in Other World). *Frieza has a similar power to Kaio-ken (as a Special Ability) in all three levels, though it has purple aura instead of red. *Super Buu's alternate costume somewhat resembles that of Evil Buu, although the skin is more purple than dark grey. *Even though they are not playable characters, Trunks and Goten can be seen for a brief moment when Gotenks' Fusion Dance expires. *In the game Gotenks' vest is green, but in the anime it is blue. Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable